


A Legend Unleashed

by GuardMewtwo



Series: The Legend Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardMewtwo/pseuds/GuardMewtwo
Summary: [Re-upload from my Legend Saga on FFN]Basically, Ash goes on a journey, to get Legendary Pokémon! He basically is smarter, does things AFTER thinking, and isn't that dumb. He also meets his father and goes on to compete in the Legend Tournament.





	1. A New Beginning

_A Legend Unrevealed_

_Chapter One - A New Adventure_

‘Mega Charizard, use _Blast Burn_!’ shouted Alain. Charizard connects the Blast Burn to Greninja, knocking it out, and causing it to faint. The MC booms, ‘AND THE WINNER OF THE LUMIOSE CONFERENCE IS… ALAIN!!!’ ‘Greninja, you did your best.’ Sighed Ash. He was just a step to winning the Lumiose Conference!

          Alain went to Ash and held hands with him. After leaving the stadium, Ash told his friends that his mission here was done, and he was going to go home.

          ‘THAT FAST?!’ shouted Serena in disbelief. She didn’t want Ash to leave so fast. ‘Well it isn’t my choice, so if you wish to go Ash, you may go,’ sighed Serena.

          ‘Sorry guys!’ said Ash in a little bit disappointed tone. After that, Ash went to the Pokémon centre, calling Professor Oak about the news. ‘Are you sure?’ asked Professor Oak. He wasn’t sure about this.

          ‘Yes,’ was the only answer the came from Ash. With that being said, Charizard flew to Ash from Charicific Valley to pick him up. As Ash left, he told Charizard secretly, ‘I actually want to go back to Rota,’ as Charizard had never been to Rota before, Ash’s aura jumped into action, transferring the location and geographical image of Rota to Charizard. Charizard immediately flew to the direction of Rota.

          Upon arriving at Rota, Queen Ilene greeted upon Ash, and Ash had a hotel room in the Pokémon Centre. Because of the long journey, Ash was tired and fell asleep instantly. However, something else was just in Ash’s mind.

          In Ash’s dream, he saw Sir Aaron and Lucario standing aside each other. Sir Aaron wore the same clothing as an Aura Guardian, and Lucario was as normal as a normal Lucario could be, but he had a more powerful Aura.

          First, Sir Aaron himself spoke to Ash, ‘Ash, I am very happy because you saved the Tree of Beginning. With that, me and Lucario hope to train you to become an Aura Master.’

          _‘HUH?! What is Sir Aaron doing in my dream?’_ thought Ash even though he was sleeping. Sir Aaron continued to explain, ‘We are just in your mind, communicating using Aura. I repeat, we hope to train you to become an Aura Master.’ Suddenly, Sir Aaron and Lucario started laughing. ‘What’s wrong?’ Ash was surprised that he could talk in his so called, ‘Dream’.

          ‘I-I-It-It’s TEN O’ CLOCK already!’ Laughed Lucario like he was insane. ‘AGHHHHH! I’M LATE!’ Shouted Ash. Ash just awoke and something truly incredible was in front of him.

          Sir Aaron and Lucario were standing in front of him, although they were like people that were invisible but were psychically able to touch. _‘What is going on?’_ though Ash.

          ‘Told you, we ARE here to train your aura, Ash,’ said Sir Aaron in a pretty formal voice. ‘After training, you will be able to communicate with Pokémon. Also, you will be able to use every other aura ability.’

          _‘Wow, that’s quite a lot.’_ thought Ash. He wasn’t expecting to have so many abilities as an Aura Master. ‘So, are you going to train with us for a year?’ asked Sir Aaron patiently. ‘YESSSSSSSSSS!’ shouted Ash.

          _‘Oh Arceus, I do NOT want to train a child who may potentially have ADHD.’_ thought Sir Aaron as he heard Ash shouting. ‘Anyways, let’s begin your training!’

          For this year, Ash stayed in Rota, training with Sir Aaron every day, hoping to claim the title of Aura Master and communicate with his Pokémon. Ash sometimes spent some time with his Pokémon, and the other time was just to train.

          After the year, Ash had finally been able to master all his aura abilities, and Sir Aaron and Lucario bid their farewells. Anyways, Ash was thinking about his very unlucky defeat at the Lumiose Conference, and he was getting kind of depressed about this. He thought of Legendary Pokémon. So first, Ash decided to head to the city of Alto Mare.

_Alto Mare, Johto – Exact Location UNKNOWN._

          Today was the day Ash would head to Alto Mare. He boarded the ferry, and after a day and a half, he finally arrived at the sea-based city of Alto Mare. Bianca and Lorenzo had heard about the news and came to welcome Ash for coming to Alto Mare again.

          ‘Hi Ash,’ said Bianca. ‘Latias is kind of depressed since you left, and for some reason the Soul Dew made itself another Latios, which was, luckily, was Latias’ brother. She was pretty lucky, but now they’re both hoping for adventures. Maybe you should go see them.’

          After arriving at the Secret Garden, Ash found Latias and Latios sitting down upon a tree, Latios telling a story to Latias, and they both looked happy. But when Latias had a look, her face lit up instantly. ‘ASHHHHHH!’ said Latias. ‘Hi Latias!’ said Ash happily. ‘Hey Ash, where have you been and what have you been doing lately?’

          ‘Just training up my aura with Lucario and Sir Aaron in Rota if that’s it.’ Latias was amazed that Ash trained his aura. ‘So, I guess you would be able to understand Pokémon language?’ ‘Yes’ came the reply.

          Latias was just ready to tell Ash that she and Latios wanted to come with him, after a meeting with their father, who’s soul repaired the Soul Dew and made Latios into a living being after Latias and Latios released tremendous power to stop the tsunami.

_\---------FLASHBACK--------_

_It was a normal day in Alto Mare. Except for Latias and Latios, who were bored and sitting in the secret garden. Latias sighed. After Ash left, she was starting to get bored. The same happened to Latios. She went to the Soul Dew and suddenly, a bright light enveloped the Secret Garden._

_The soul inside the Soul Dew started to speak, ‘Latias and Latios. I am your father. I am sorry for you not understanding a lot of things, but I will tell you them later. For now, the most important thing is that you should really go with that trainer who left Alto Mare earlier. He will take you both to different places, and the most important reason is that he is the Chosen One, chosen by Lord Arceus himself._

_Also, I died while doing the same thing with you both did, but this time a natural disaster. I am sorry that I did it all by myself, but you two are still in the teenage stage of an Eon. Please, Latios take care of yourself and Latias. Your psychic powers will be awakened after speaking this. If you shall have any other question, please feel free to speak to me.’_

_‘Wow’ Latias could only say. She would go and ask her father stuff she didn’t know, but this was not the time._

_\------FLASHBACK END------_

          Just when Ash was about to go to the Pokémon Centre, Latias and Latios asked Ash a question he would not expect. ‘Ash, we know you have lost at the Lumiose Conference, and we want to come with you to improve our strength and have some adventures with you.’

          Ash was left open-mouthed. A Legendary Pokémon, asking to join him on his journey! This was not what he expected. After 5 minutes of total silence, Ash happily said, ‘Sorry, I was left astonished. Yes, welcome to the family, Latias and Latios!’

          At this moment, a Suicune was watching above the trees, as his speed was incredibly fast and jumped up the tree. He silently thought, _‘I heard Latios’ father. Probably the right choice for them.’_

          Suddenly, he kind of lost balanced and the tree shook for a bit. ‘Hey, what is up there?’ Ash asked. His Pokémon were not acting as usual, so he felt the need to investigate further.

          Suicune, knowing that he was found, could just _be found_. Ash climbed up the tree and Suicune jumped down elegantly. Ash responded by jumping down too. _‘God/Arceus damn it. Why can’t I just watch?’_

          ‘Hey, what the hell is that!’ shouted Ash. He aimed his pokédex at Suicune, which he did not know. Suicune just stood there, he was tired and desperately wanted a nap.

          Soon, Suicune begun to nap, and the pokédex had analysed the results. The pokédex replied in Dexter’s voice, ‘Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind. Also, it is a Legendary Pokémon.’

          _‘And now this weird thing knows about me. What is going on…’_ thought Suicune. He wasn’t expecting that weird pokédex to know about him. _‘hmm…’_ he thought.

          ‘Suicune! I challenge you to a battle!’ shouted the young trainer. ‘No, I’m tired,’ replied Suicune. ‘OK, I guess,’ replied Ash in a saddened tone.

_TIMESKIP—8 hours since Suicune napped_

          ‘yawwwwwnn…’ yawned Suicune. He just woke up after his eight-hour long nap. _‘Wait. How is that trainer still standing here?’_ thought Suicune.

          ‘Suicune! I, Ash Ketchum challenge you to a battle!’ shouted Ash to Suicune. _‘NOT AGAIN!’_ thought Suicune because he was kind of annoyed by this weird trainer.

          But what choice did he have? He could only fight the trainer and make him go away. ‘Okay then,’ replied Suicune, in a pretty bored tone. Last time he fought that Eusine guy and that Eusine guy just lost.

          ‘Go, Pikachu! Use _Thunderbolt_!’ Pikachu used a Thunderbolt against Suicune, only to no avail. _‘Right, Suicune is a Legendary Pokémon after all.’_ Suicune just used Roar but since he was tired, he wasn’t able to pull off the move completely. It just scared Pikachu.

          ‘Sigh, that won’t work,’ said Suicune because he thought the Roar would just send Pikachu away and let him go. ‘No Roars then.’

          Suicune sent a Hydro Pump into Pikachu’s face, only having the Pump’s damage multiply by 10x, because he was a legendary and had increased power, overall.

            ‘Owwwww…’ moaned Pikachu. That was the most insane Hydro Pump he had faced in his life. ‘Pikachu are you okay?’ Pikachu nodded in response. ‘Okay, let’s use _Thunder_!’

          Pikachu sent a thunderstorm roaring from the sky, and this greatly frightened Bianca and Lorenzo. ‘What is happening?’ They ran out and saw Pikachu charging his Thunder attack at Suicune. Suicune stood there like a dummy.

          _‘Suicune must have something in mind.’_ Just before Pikachu was able to unleash Thunder, Suicune ran like the wind, making him invisible and Pikachu was not able to determine where should he land the attack. Suddenly, Suicune was in front of Pikachu and charged a Whirlpool and Water Pledge and Pikachu.

          Pikachu was trapped in the vortex, and the Water Pledge hit him straight. ‘Okay, I should stop here, or your Pokémon will suffer from more powerful attacks.’ Said Suicune, as he didn’t want Pikachu to suffer from injuries.

          Ash, on the other side, was greatly astonished by this, _‘Suicune could beat Pikachu, even if he didn’t have a type advantage!’_ Suicune read his mind, and just replied, ‘Young trainer, type is NOT everything. It greatly depends on your skills. Even if you lost, after seeing your battle skills and ability to care for your Pokémon, I should join you.’ With that being said, Suicune touched an empty pokéball, and the pokéball sucked him in.

          _‘I didn’t expect to get three legendaries a day!’_ thought Ash, Suicune just opened its pokéball by itself, and walked by Ash.

          ‘How do you have so many strength?’ asked Pikachu as they walked to the Pokémon centre. ‘Oh, I am a legendary after all, you can ask the pokédex if you want to know more.’

          Suicune just followed Ash all the way to the pokémon centre. There was just a large crowd, and the Team Rocket Trio was in them.

          ‘A SUICUNE! FOLLOWING THAT TWERP?!’ shouted the three of them at the same time. ‘We must steal that pokémon for the boss!’

          ‘Heh,’ Suicune smirked at Team Rocket, as he knew everything to their machines-he sneaked into their base before, and made a bomb blow their base up.

**_END CHAPTER ONE_ **

**Oh no. Looks like Team Rocket is up to something bad again. Will Ash be able to protect Suicune (and Pikachu)? Or will it be the opposite?!**


	2. Sinnoh's Myths (not really, but I can't think of a suitable title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the same stuff from before. Ash keeps hunting stupid legendaries. More en route.

_Chapter Two – Sinnoh’s Myths_

          Team Rocket readied their machines and fired straight at Suicune and Pikachu. _‘Ha… those USELESS machines.’_ thought Suicune. He quickly ran off and flicked a button marking KILL SWITCH. Flicking the button, the machines exploded.

          With that Suicune blasted the trio off with a powerful kick. ‘Team Rocket’s blasting off again! Actually, we forgot to SHOUT OUR THEME!’ they shouted.

          ‘Wow, Suicune, we normally don’t blast them off so fast!’ said Ash to Suicune. ‘I sneaked into their base and saw those dumb machines. All useless.’ replied Suicune calmly.

          After a few days, it was time for Ash to leave Alto Mare. ‘OK, let’s go to the ferry terminal!’ said Ash. A voice behind told him, ‘No need for that.’ It was Lorenzo. ‘Suicune, according to the legends can walk on water, and Latias and Latios can fly faster than a jet plane!’

          ‘Oh, thanks Lorenzo!’ replied Ash happily. ‘Hey Suicune, mind taking us on a trip to Sinnoh? Oh wait, you don’t know where Sinnoh is!’ ‘Yes, I do. Travelling 1000 years mean that you have to be in every place to purify water. And let me guess. You going to Celestic Town to meet Cynthia, Sinnoh Champ, right?’ asked Suicune.

          ‘You’re… correct. How do you know so much?’ asked Ash in a questioning tone. ‘Told you, I travelled for a thousand years, there is little I do not know about your world. Now hop on board.’

          Ash jumped on Suicune, and magically, Suicune just ran on the water, not even waves were affecting him. ‘To be honest with you Suicune, your speed is pretty… fast.’

          ‘Because I have to run away from a lot of trainers. Those who are not worthy shall not be able to battle, or even capture a legendary pokémon.’

          Seeing the coasts of Johto, Suicune ran north, all up to Sinnoh. Ash saw the numerous mountains separating Johto and Sinnoh, and he thought Suicune was insane, travelling as fast as 320km/h.

          After a few hours, Suicune ran on land, and took the trainer just 5 hours to arrive at Celestic Town, which was faster than normal speed 5 days. Most surprisingly, Suicune didn’t even look tired. ‘Oh, I am used to this.’

          Cynthia’s grandmother was going out for a walk, but when she saw Suicune standing beneath Ash, she called her daughter out to have a look at the legendary.

          ‘Oh, my. Is that the legendary Suicune?’ everyone in the town came out and had a look. Cynthia sprinted towards Ash.

          ‘Hey Ash, what are you doing with Suicune? You better not anger legendary pokémon, they can kill people.’ ‘Oh,’ Ash replied, ‘That Suicune is mine. It means no harm.’

          Cynthia looked at Suicune from the crystal to its feet. _“CAN YOU STOP? IT FEELS ANNOYING TO BE LOOKED AT FROM MY CRYSTAL TO MY FEET, AND PLEASE DO NOT LOOK AT MY DICK.”_ Suicune said telepathically, annoyed by Cynthia’s actions.

          ‘Oh… sorry Suicune, I didn’t mean to anger you.’ replied Cynthia, blushed. After saying that, Suicune went off to have a walk in Celestic Town. ‘Ash, why don’t we go to my house?’ asked Cynthia. ‘Yea, sure!’ said Ash.

          With that being said, Cynthia took Ash into her house with her grandmother. Her grandmother poured some tea for Cynthia and Ash. ‘Thanks,’ they both replied.

          ‘Anyways Ash, why did you come to Sinnoh? I saw the Lumiose Conference on TV, and you didn’t battle bad. Why don’t you stay in Kalos?’ asked Cynthia. ‘Simple,’ replied Ash, ‘it is because I wanted to become stronger with my pokémon, and meet some legendaries, or maybe capture them!’

          After saying this, the attitude in the house suddenly changed. ‘Huh? What happened?’ asked Cynthia. A shadow popped out of nowhere, and it soon was realised to be…

          ‘Darkrai! What are you supposed to do here?!’ asked Ash. After the events on The Rise of Darkrai, Darkrai just wasn’t dead. He was a mythical pokémon after all.

          ‘Now, now, what is Darkrai doing in our house?’ asked Cynthia. She would want to know why Darkrai popped out of nowhere. ‘Oh, I have come to find Ash Ketchum, he has been caring for me. He is willing to change his perspective. That is why, I have a request for him.’

          ‘What is it, Darkrai?’ Ash asked. He didn’t want crazy stuff to happen to him, especially if he had a full team of legendary and mythical pokémon. ‘I... I... I want to join your team. After seeing how much you care for you pokémon and depending on the fact that you are the Chosen One selected by Arceus himself, I would like to join you on your adventures.’

          Cynthia asked Darkrai something she wanted to know most. ‘Have you seen Dialga and Palkia? I am quite interested in them. Also, is there this Giratina dragon?’ Darkrai replied, ‘Yes, they attacked me except for Giratina. Also, yes there is a dragon named Giratina, ruler of the Underworld and Afterlife.’

          ‘Cynthia, let’s go to Spear Pillar. We might be able to see the both of them there-it’s the place where they come to our world, right?’ Cynthia said, ‘Yes, but isn’t it going to take us days to climb Mount Coronet?’

          Ash said, ‘Latias, Latios, come out!’ Cynthia was surprised that Ash had more legendaries. Ash also answered Darkrai’s question, ‘Yes, Darkrai, I would love to have you to join our team.’ Darkrai made itself a comfy pokéball and sucked himself inside.

          At this moment, a ‘sisssss’ sound could be heard. Ash thought it was an Arbok, but no, it was just Suicune peeing next to a tree. ‘HEY! I have biological needs too!’ said Suicune as the human pairs stared at him.

          After capturing Darkrai, Latias and Latios, carrying Ash and Cynthia, made their way up to Mt. Coronet. ‘Weeeeeee!’ said the Eon Duo.

_Spear Pillar, Mt Coronet, Sinnoh_

**_A few minutes before Ash and Cynthia arrived…_ **

‘THIS MEAT IS MINEEE!’ yelled Dialga at the top of his voice.

‘NO, IT IS MINEEEE!’ yelled Palkia too.

‘I WILL CUT IT INTO HALF OKAY?’ yelled Giratina, angry at the two disturbing his nap.

‘OKAY.’ said Dialga and Palkia.

**_The exact few minutes later, when Ash and Cynthia arrived._ **

          There was nothing at the Spear Pillar. Just some broken pillars and a Dialga and a Palkia fighting for another piece of meat. Giratina had found the perfect way-use headphones. So Giratina wasn’t there to stop the two fighting over the new piece of meat.

          ‘What the hell are Dialga and Palkia doing?’ said Cynthia, but alas, the two had already heard her. ‘WE ARE TRYING TO GET THIS MEAT FOR OURSELVES.’ said Dialga and Palkia together.

          ‘Why don’t you both just cut it in half?’ asked Ash. Palkia thought it was a good idea, so he used a portal to summon a knife and cut the meat in half.

_Meanwhile…_

          A Shaymin was flying over and Ash noticed it, but it just smiled and flew away. Giratina saw this, and he thought Shaymin was going to disturb his nap again. He flew out of the distortion world. ‘Woof,’ said Suicune as he pretended to be a normal dog, but everyone just thought he was messing around, trying to be a dog.

          Just as Palkia cut the meat into half, Giratina appeared out of a portal and was relieved to see Shaymin flying away at high speeds. ‘FINALLY, NO ONE WILL DISTURB MY NAP. OH NO, TRAINERS?’ Ash told Giratina that they were here to meet Dialga and Palkia and did not expect this. However, Palkia decided to have a voice fight with Dialga.

          ‘HEY, DIAL 911! MY VOICE IS LOUDER THEN YOURS! HAHAHAHA!’ Dial 911 was Dialga’s nickname, and Dialga didn’t really like it. ‘SO, WHAT? AT LEAST I SOUND BETTER THEN YOUR WEIRD BOGA’S ROAR!’ Dialga replied furiously.

          This triggered Arceus, he was in a slumber and the voice was getting louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and…

          ‘STOP IT, YOU STUPID AUTHOR!’

**Ok, Palkia and Dialga. By the way, Arceus is coming.**

          ‘NOOOOOOOOOOOO!’ shouted the creation trio. Arceus, or commonly known as the llama god came down and had to calm down Dialga and Palkia before he could have a slumber again.

**_!WARNING!  INSULT BY ARCEUS  !WARNING!_ **

          ‘DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID AND DUMB BLUE HORSE WITH FOUR LEGS, AND YOU STUPID WEIRD DINOSAUR WHITCH HAS TWO UGLY ARMS ON YOUR SIDE, SHUT UP INSTANTLY OR I SPANK YOU ON YOUR ASS!’

**_WARNING END_ **

Dialga and Palkia DID NOT like to get spanked in the butt by Arceus. It hurt a lot. They replied, ‘THEN WE WILL FOLLOW THIS TRAINER OVER HERE!’ they pointed at Ash, Dialga using his feet and Palkia using his small arms.

‘Woah, woah, woah, please you two don’t suffer from ADHD, right?’ asked Ash. He didn’t want to see Dialga and Palkia with ADHD. ‘NO, WE DON’T!’ said both legendaries.

This did not stop Arceus from going on a rampage, as he saw Giratina. ‘NOW, YOU SIX-LEGGED INSECT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FUCKING DISTORTION WORLD?’

Giratina said, ‘I was just trying to make Dialga and Palkia not go crazy. Also, I decide to follow this trainer over there.’ He pointed at Cynthia. ‘Who, me?’ asked Cynthia. ‘YES!’ shouted Giratina. No repeats for him, he thought.

Arceus still shouted (like a llama), ‘THEN I WILL COME WITH ASH KETCHUP. I WILL CLOSELY MONITOR YOU THREE, IT IS TOO DANGEROUS.’

‘OK,’ said Ash, before pulling out three pokéballs to let the three be caught. Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf all came, and joined Ash’s team. On the other hand, Cynthia’s team had a new member-Giratina.

Upon returning back to Celestic Town, Ash decided to have a good rest with Cynthia, because it was night.

_03:00 Kanto, Rocket HQ_

‘And that twerp now has a Suicune!’ shouted Jessie and James to Giovanni. ‘I want that Suicune. It’s rare and if sold, could bring a lot of money to us. NOW GOO!

          ‘NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM,’ was the sound heard in the café. Turns out, Dialga and Palkia were noisy eaters, and their sounds were high up to 15kHz. ‘Please don’t be that loud,’ said Ash.

 

**Just to assure you, no this is NOT a cliffhanger lol.**

          ‘MEWWWWWW!’ said Mew. _‘Mew can only speak Mew. But by his tone, he means yes.’_ thought Mewtwo. And so, to make a long story short…

          They went down. However due to the fact that Ash never looks back where he has gone, he did not see Mew and Mewtwo. A certain sound, however, alerted him to their existence here.

          The sound was… ‘MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!’ By total logic, Ash deducted a conclusion: Mew and Mewtwo were here. They were as Ash looked back.

          ‘Hello, Ash. I have come with Mew to find you, I know you have a lot of questions for me to answer you, but please let me explain a few basic things. First, I have come here because me and Mew find that escaping Team Rocket is hard. After watching TV yesterday, we found out you have legendary pokémon on your team. That is why, we would want to join you. We are sorry that we almost killed you once, but can you please forgive us for our mistakes? We hope to begin a new life, with a trustworthy trainer. Finally, we hope you accept, but if you don’t, there is no problem. It is a request from our pure hearts. What do you think about it?’

**_\-----ON BEHALF ON THIS LINE, CHAPTER HAS ENDED.-----_ **

**Now, Mewtwo and Mew want to join Ash despite their mistakes in the past. Will Ash forgive them and let them join his team? Or will he not forgive them and knock them down to the ground with his legendary pokémon? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again. I am basically posting the whole thing in five minutes.  
> Constructive feedback/ Criticism as always is appreciated.


	3. An Expanding Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More legendaries on Ash's team.

_Chapter Three – An Expanding Team_

_The Ozone Layer – Pokémon World_

          The sun shone through the atmosphere. Rayquaza, having sensed something, or precisely, an asteroid. He flew at tremendous speed, hoping to shatter the asteroid into a million pieces. A loud “BOOM” was heard all around Hoenn, and the result was Rayquaza fighting a pokémon that came from outer space, mutated from a space virus, Deoxys.

          The two started to battle instantly, and down on the ground, Kyogre and Groudon were too lazy to move and help Rayquaza in this epic fight.

_Celestic Town, Sinnoh_

          Back in Cynthia’s home, everyone was happy watching the Wallace Cup finals until a breaking news appeared on the TV. The reporter shouted, ‘BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! A battle between Rayquaza, Guardian of Hoenn is fighting against a pokémon that has never been seen before! If you are living in Sootopolis City, EVACUATE NOW! The battle is right above your skies. Please evacuate the city now….’ Continued the reporter.

          ‘We have to help Rayquaza and capture that unknown pokémon to let the Pokémon League exam it and determine if it is a pokémon! Cynthia, should we go now?’ Being questioned by this from Ash, Cynthia accepted. Rayquaza was a dragon-type expert’s priority choice to see-it soared above clouds, and defended Hoenn in ancient times, even now.

_Ozone Layer above Sootopolis City, Hoenn_

          Latias and Latios zoomed at their full speed, Ash and Cynthia wearing special flight pilot suits given to Cynthia by Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn. As expected, Steven came as well, as he could not resist to see Rayquaza getting hurt.

                ‘Latios, use _Luster Purge,_ and Latias you use _Mist Ball_!’ shouted Ash. ‘Go, Palkia and Dialga! Now listen: Dialga you use _Roar of Time_! Palkia, you use _Spatial Rend!_ ’

          Ash, earlier had accepted Mewtwo and Mew, and he wanted Mewtwo to help, knowing that he was insanely powerful. Suddenly, Mewtwo had Ash remember something.

_FLASHBACK_

_‘The power of Mega Evolution is special-it can be done when a trainer has a strong bond with his or her pokémon. Mega Evolution also needs some special circumstances to complete, a normal trainer would need a Key Stone and his/her Pokémon would need a Mega Stone. However, if he/her were an Aura Guardian, they can Mega Evolve the following Pokémon without any of those._

_Pokémon include: Vensaur, Blastoise, Charizard that has two forms, X &Y, Alakazam, Gengar, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Mewtwo that has two forms, X&Y, Ampharos, Scizord, Heracross, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Garchomp, Lucario, Abomasnow, Beedrill, Pidegot, Slowbro, Steelix, Sceptile, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camperupt, Altaria, Glalie, Salamence, Metagross, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino and Diancie._

_The term for Rayquaza to Mega-Evolve is different, the term is  that it has to know the move **Dragon Ascent**._

_FLASHBACK END_

_‘Mega Evolution! How could I forget such an important thing that Professor Oak told me?’_ Ash thought. Since he was now an Aura Master he shouted out to Mewtwo, Latias, Latios and Rayquaza, ‘Mewtwo, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza! Show the full power of yourselves! MEGA EVOLVE!’

          After that, four very bright lights shot out from the four legendary pokémon. The Mega Evolution sign appears, and with a boom, the legendaries become their mega-evolved forms.

          Mega Rayquaza, now more powerful and tied with Mega Mewtwo with the “award” of most powerful pokémon in existence, roared and used a Dragon Ascent to slam Deoxys into Sootopolis City, which had been evacuated, and the houses were levitating elsewhere with help of 200 psychic-typed pokémon.

          Rayquaza glowed green, flew up into the heavens and ran down as fast as possible, with Latias and Latios both accerlating him to his top speed. Slamming into Deoxys, Deoxys cried in pain as the Roar of Time and the Spatial Rend hit him at the same time. Then, the Mist Ball and the Luster Purge hit, dealing a titanic amount of damage to him, thus allowing Ash to throw a Timer Ball (it has been a long time since this attack was charged) and the Timer Ball sucked Deoxys into it, but only to no avail after the ball was broken.

          ‘Dang it! That was really close to stop this battle.’ However, Groudon and Kyogre were NOT always lazy. They decided it was the perfect time for revenge on Rayquaza. They stomped and swam into Sootopolis City.

          ‘Oh no, Groudon and Kyogre are now here!’ said Cynthia. She did not hesitate to send out her Giratina to help. ‘Giratina, use Shadow Force to wreck Groudon!’ Giratina nodded and in a flash, he was gone.

          At this battle moment, Cynthia told Ash something that would affect the both of their lives, ‘Ash, no matter what you look, no matter what you do is disgusting or not, I have just one opinion: I love you, Ash.’

          Ash was happy, because he secretly had a crush on Cynthia too. ‘I love you too, Cynthia.’ Ash replied happily. After that, Ash told all of his pokémon charge their signature moves, with the exception of Suicune, which was fighting Groudon.

_Magma and Aqua Hideout_

          Archie and Maxie were NOT pleased of hearing about the legendary pokémon they liked so much fighting against each other, because they were having a holiday with their members. ‘Archie, should we help that Ash guy to fight Groudon and Kyogre?’ Archie told Maxie that they should.

          The reason why Maxie and Archie would help Ash is simple and clear: Ash saved Archie from dying, and they both and rethought their lives, and now Team Magma and Team Aqua were no longer villainous teams- they were teams hoping to improve the condition of living in Hoenn, and the 200 psychic pokémon were lent from them, hoping to help the residents of Sootopolis.

          A big ship with the symbol of both teams now raced of to Sootopolis City to help fight the super-ancient pokémon.

_Sootopolis City_

          After a helping hand of Team Magma and Aqua, and after three days, the big battle was finally over. Rayquaza instructed Ash to catch the three legendaries to keep them in control, and capture Rayquaza himself since Rayquaza thought Ash was a trustworthy trainer, also considering that he was the Chosen One.

          ‘Hmm,’ thought Ash, ‘Cynthia, why don’t we have a date tonight? The Mossdeep Space Centre is going to have a firework show because of we won the battle!’ Cynthia, happy enough accepted without thinking.

_Mossdeep Space Centre_

          After a while, the life in Sootopolis returned to normal, but tonight was a 100% guaranteed special day for Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona.

          For celebrating the outcome of the Legendary Battle, the Hoenn League had decided to have a spectacular firework show all around Hoenn, using Rayquaza as a fuel source for the rockets.

_Timeskip- it is now 8pm._

          The rockets shot off into different directions of Hoenn, and as the League said, a spectacular firework show was shown all around Hoenn. Cynthia and Ash’s lips begun to close together, until they had their first kiss. This was meant to be a secret, however…

          ‘Hey Ash and Cynthia, please don’t have sex while I’m watching this firework display. It makes me pretty scared about humans since they like to have sex the times they don’t actually have to. I don’t really know much about humans, right?’ the questioner was Suicune. He didn’t want people to have sex in front of him, especially now, when he was peeing on a tree and watching a firework display.

          ‘Oh… Sorry for disturbing you, Suicune.’ said both the trainer and the champion. At this moment, a guy with light blue hair came to Ash and Cynthia.

          ‘Ash, you do realize that the applications for the Ever Grande Conference is going to start tomorrow, right? If you’re interested in this, you should probably go to Ever Grande by tomorrow morning.’ stated Steven, which was called Stebo the Stone by Suicune.

          ‘Oh hi, Stebo the Stone,’ said Suicune, ‘hope you’re not feeling lonely in your weird Pokémon League thing.’ Steven, apparently hated this nickname, angrily roared at Suicune, ‘How many times do I have to tell you, DON’T CALL ME STEBO THE STONE!!’ Latias and Latios laughed insanely. ‘Hi, Stebo.’ said Latios. ‘ARGHHHHHHHHHH!’ Steven ran away because he didn’t want to hear the word “Stebo” again.

          ‘Actually Cynthia, where should we go next? Unova or Johto?’ Cynthia replied by telling Ash he should go to Unova and catch the Tao Trio, they could stay in Cynthia’s villa anyways and this would be convenient.

          The next day, Rayquaza, being accerlated to supersonic speed by himself and the Eon Duo went to Dragonspiral Tower to see good old Zekrom and Reshiram, which they called “Zeky” and “Reshy”.

_Dragonsprial Tower, Unova_

          N, or Natural Harmonia Grapius stood at the top of the Dragonspiral Tower. He had learned of what Ghetsis was planning and sole-handly destroyed Team Plasma, making Ghetsis go to jail with the Unova Gym Leaders. He just thought, if Reshiram was going to give him a second chance until he saw a Mega Rayquaza with two people sitting on it, deaccerlating.

          ‘Here we are, guys. Rayquaza, you stay above to help us if anything goes wrong or unexpected. Latias and Latios, please help us to land on the tower.

          Ash and Cynthia walked to Latias and Latios’ backs and sat down. Rayquaza flew into the ozone but when he was flying, something unexpected happened. Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem all were heading to Dragonspiral Tower, according to the LegendNet, a Internet service even complicated and had more features then the Internet, used only by Legendary Pokémon to communicate and inform each other.

          “Here comes Reshiram and Zekrom, including Kyurem, haha” Rayquaza told Ash, Cynthia, and he was not expecting N to hear this. N, knowing that he had a second chance, face lit up into a smile. Upon seeing Ash and Cynthia, they greeted each other with politeness.

_a few minutes later, the tao trio are known for being late._

          ‘We’re almost *huff* *huff* there, Zeky *puff*’ ‘We are, *huff* Reshy.’ Zekrom and Reshiram were, despite the legends, good friends. They helped each other when they were in need and fought furiously against Kyurem.

          ‘God damn it, I should run faster. Maybe I should have gone to the football class Arceus recommended me to go to.’ said Kyurem, who was overweight after eating ten thousand packets of 25g Pokechips every day.

          When the trio arrived at Dragonspiral Tower, they immediately started the “battle”. Turns out, they don’t fight, they just go on swearing each other but very loudly, like 10 kHz.

**THE PASSAGE BELOW IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN, UNDER THE AGE OF 9. MAY CAUSE WEIRD THOUGHTS AND ABUSING SWEARING WORDS.**

          First of all, Reshiram and Zekrom started the fight first. ‘Fuck you, you bitchy son of a dumb bitch that is shit going out from a Suicune’s dick and some weird pee out of a fucking Mewtwo!’

          Kyurem continued, he was not going to go down easily. ‘No, you’re the stupid son of a bitch, smelling a dumbo cunt, your dick is smelly as a Trubbish, and you look like a piece of SHIT!’

**ISSUE OVER. KIDS OVER NINE MAY CONTINUE.**

          The three trainers/champion looked at this. Swearing was probably what made the area around Dragonspiral Tower empty, they sweared everyday here, issuing a dumb “fight”.

          However, there was someone that did not like this fight. They were Mewtwo and Suicune. Mewtwo was so angry he just made their trachea close up, so they could not breath, and Suicune just used horrible Ice type attacks to troll the three dragons.

          ‘Help… help us…’ the three dragons said together. Ash captured them because he knew if he didn’t put an end to this, it would be disastrous, and Mewtwo would be accused of Pokémon murder.

          N told Ash, that he will support Ash, so he was willing to come with Ash. So, the three friends hopped onto Rayquaza, all knowing where their next location would be.

**There is only one place and that is..**

          Above the skies on Ecruteak City, Ho-Oh flew to the Burned Tower to have a pee without being noticed. Lugia had recently forced him to drink 10 gallons of water, and he had to pee often now, rather then his body absorbing all the water.

          ‘Ahhhhhh…’ Ho-Oh said while a ‘sssssss’ sound was heard across the Burned Tower. This attracted a guy called Eusine, which decided to have a look.

          As soon as he went to the Burned Tower, Ho-Oh flew away because he was done with his pee. However, Eusine could only smell a huge amount of “toxic” gas floating to him.

          ‘IT’S TO SMELLLY! EWWWW, WHO DARED TO HAVE A WEE OR A S*** AT THIS BURNED TOWER?!’ he shouted loudly.

          After a few days, the pee was tested to be Ho-Oh’s and it became a freaking exhibition canister of Ho-Oh’s pee at the EMHLM (Ecruteak Mueseum of History and Legendary Pokémon.)

          And on the day that Ho-Oh’s pee (which was smelly as hell) was being delivered to the EMHLM, Ash and co had just arrived at this ancient city. Without a doubt, Ash decided that he should go to the Burned Tower.

          At the same time Ho-Oh needed a pee desperately. So, he flew to the Burned Tower too.

          When Ash arrived, Ho-Oh saw him and decided to pretend a statue. Ash was questioned, why would there be a Ho-Oh statue and why was there a weird ‘ssssss’ sound?

_Two Hours Later_

          ‘Hello, and welcome to the Burned Tower of Ecruteak City,’ Ho-Oh, pretending to be a super-realistic artificial intelligence model, told Ash and co, ‘I am a interactive AI of Ho-Oh, which is the guardian here or something.’

          Ash thought there was a little weird about this. He asked Ho-Oh, ‘Hey, AI, do you know what Ho-Oh did yesterday?’ Ho-Oh, thinking that he had to answer every question, replied, ‘Yes. He peed on this tower.’

          Ash said to Ho-Oh, ‘GOTCHA! You’re a real Ho-Oh, aren’t you?’ Ho-Oh had to admit and tell Ash the whole story, and he recognized Ash’s face. ‘Hey, you, weren’t you the little boy I met with a Pikachu?’

          Ash was pretty amazed. ‘Yes, you’re right…’ he told Ho-Oh.

          All of a sudden, four insane birds flew to the Burned Tower. And seriously, they were Lugia and the Kanto Birds with Victini on their backs-he snuck on.

          ‘HO-OH! ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER 20 GALLONS OF WATER?’ shouted Lugia because he was having fun with trolling Ho-Oh.

          _‘Oh no, no no no, not again’_ thought Ho-Oh. He suddenly asked Ash to protect him from Lugia, and Ash happily accepted the job given by the first legendary pokémon he had ever met.

          Meanwhile Suicune shot Moltres to the ground and mocked him by peeing on him and saying that Moltres was ‘a good birdie’. Moltres, who could not do anything, was triggered as Suicune’s pee which was clear as water smacked and contacted his face. After that, Suicune just ran away, which angered Moltres a lot.

          ‘F*** YOU, YOU STUPID DUMB SUICUNE THAT IS VERY VERY CUTE!’ screamed Moltres with his lungs almost exploding. ‘har har’ was the reply after he said this.

          Meanwhile Suicune drank all the water Lugia poured onto Ho-Oh and used an Ultra Ball for his master to catch him. _Lol, thought Suicune._

          Raikou and Entei had came to see if Ho-Oh was peeing-they thought the face expression of Ho-Oh peeing was super funny and hilarious.

          Ash certainly did not expect the legendaries to laugh and troll each other. Weren’t they supposed to be friends? Anyways, to make a long story short, Ash caught them. A lot of legendary pokémon. Made sense, right? The “a lot” meant at least 25 legendary pokémon. According to LegendNet, the Author was too lazy to count all the legendaries, so he made the legendaries he forgot to mention go like this.

          All of a sudden, a Cresselia popped out, and it touched Ash’s pokéball, and Ash caught a Cresselia.

          Sadly, the legendaries have duties but the duties don’t really need them anymore. So, what they do every day now is just mess around their habitats and smacking random trainers that come across them, also being jerks.

          After catching almost all the legendaries, Ash did not know what to do. However, he thought of something, which was his father.

_FLASHBACK_

_When Ash was born, there were no one to be seen except his mother. When he was three, his mother told him this fact that for where his father went to…_

_Ash’s father, Red Ketchum was the Champion of Kanto and Johto. One day, a challenger smashed through the Elite Four, but Red defended his title. He was a extremely good trainer, making some discoveries almost better then Pokémon Professors’ work, including finding out there had been more than one legendary, except for Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, catching every single legendary in the pokémon world except for the Creation Trio and Arceus. This, maintained the world balanced, and not disrupted as he would let the legendaries return to their positions, summoning them in need._

_However, one day Red told Delia that he was going to go up Mt. Silver to do rigorous training. After that day, Red entirely disappeared, and every trainer who went up to Mt. Silver has not defeated Red. There are rumours of what Red has done and gone to, but some say he died._

_Delia told Ash to find for his father, only if he became very powerful though. Mt. Silver wasn’t an easy place to get through, anyways._

_FLASHBACK END_

          _‘Maybe I should go find my father, I really want to meet him. He is the Champion of Kanto, and he could help me train!’_ thought Ash. He told his friends his idea and they set off to Mt. Silver.

_Summit – Mt. Silver_

          A man, about 34 years old was standing at the top. Formerly known as Red Ketchum, he decided to come up here to train. After hearing the news with the TV he brought with the _XtremelyBigBackpackThatCanStoreAnything™_. However, he was more amazed by the fact that it was his son. He knew about Delia’s birth anyways.

          The cold air swept around the summit and it was pretty cold. Due to the fact Reshiram could give him fire, he knew exactly how to get warmth up here.

          _‘There is a slight possibility that Ash might come up here, and my aura tells me that he will come to look for his father. According to my logical deduction, he would want to train with me, ha.’_ thought Red.

_Mt. Silver_

          Ash and co were travelling up the rocky terrain of Mt. Silver. Expecting his father up on the summit, Ash would not even give up. Mt. Silver was a mountain with extreme weather, so pokémon could not fly up to the summit, instead the only way to get up there is by hiking up.

          Thinking of Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh, Ash remembered the Spear Pillar when he came across a cave that looked almost the same. Dexter suddenly spoke out in a robotic voice, ‘Attitude 5000m. ¼ trail completed.’

          ‘There’s more than this huh?’ Asked N. No one would be happy with hiking 20000m up a mountain. At dawn, the group set up a tent and rested, preparing for the next day’s hike.

_Timeskip – 8 days_

Today, the group had reached 18,720m. The hike for the summit was also coming to an end. Cynthia, pretty happy that they were almost to the summit, was thinking why Ash had told them to hike up this mountain, right as they reached a cave entrance.

          Without hesitation, Ash went in the cave, and the others followed. Inside the cave was a small little staircase, with a man about 34 years old at the top of the staircase.

          When they arrived at the top, the man seemed to know about their very presence. He called out their names, respectively, one by one, in a extremely formal way.

          ‘Ash Ketchum, 17 years old. Aura Master, has almost all legendary pokémon. Hometown is Pallet Town. Next, Cynthia Shirona. Sinnoh Champion, has one Giratina. Hometown is Celestic Town. Finally, Natural Harmonia Grapius, eh? Got abandoned when he was small and became the “king” of Team Plasma. Likes Reshiram.’

          ‘How…How do you know all about us?’ asked Cynthia. She had never seen a man like this before. Suddenly, the man asked, ‘Who is the Kanto Champion?’

          Cynthia, being with the champions knew Lance was it. ‘Lance,’ she told the man. The result was unexpectedly poor. The man just told Cynthia she was too young.

          ‘Hey, what is your name?’ asked Ash. The man seemed curious about this fact and he answered a word only. It reminded Cynthia and N of the former Kanto Champion, and he spoke, ‘Red.’

          Ash looked happy for some reason. Cynthia was kind of, feeling weird, and at this moment Suicune popped out and said, ‘Oh, you. Red S. Ketchum, right? Kanto Champion, well your position has been taken by Lance.’ ‘Very well. The work I assigned him was completed.’ Red said, also in the formal tone he spoke before.

          ‘Now, I have an important message to Ash Ketchum. I would want to tell him that I am his father.’ said Red.

          ‘WHATTTTT?’ said Cynthia and N in total astonishment. How could this weird man, standing on top of Mt. Silver, and Suicune claiming him to be Champion of Kanto be Ash’s father?

          ‘Yes, I am Ash’s father.’ Red took out a somewhat old-looking pokédex. It recognised the details of Ash’s pokédex. Also, the trainer info page said:

**Red S. Ketchum**

**Trainer Class: Champion (Kanto)**

**Pokédex: 803/807**

**34 years old**

          ‘So, he is the missing Champion, right?’ Red said yes, to approve on Cynthia’s question.

          Ash spoke up, ‘Dad, can we train our pokémon here? I want to win a League Conference. Can you please train our pokémon with us?’ Red was surprised. ‘What is a League Conference?’ asked Red. In his time, people just fought the Elite Four and became Champion if they beat the Champion.

          ‘A League Conference is for deciding who has the right to challenge the Elite Four. If they win, they may proceed to the Champion. However, if you lose in a League Conference, you have to wait until the next Conference starts to have a chance to win and get the right.’

          _‘Complicated now, it was much easier in the past,’_ thought Red. _‘Why can’t the League just be easier? Maybe, just maybe I’ll go kick Hoenn’s butt.’_

          ‘Okay then. We will start our training tomorrow.’

TOMORROW

          Today was the day that Red would help train the trio’s pokémon. However, back in the main regions, people were watching the Suicune Cup live where the judge is a Suicune. Suddenly, the battles were interrupted and filled with breaking news.

          ‘BREAKING NEWS! 17-year old Ash Ketchum and Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia Shirona is MISSING! They were last seen on Mt. Silver’s edge, climbing to the top. Maybe they want a challenge against the legendary Red, who has NEVER been beaten once! BREAKING NEWS ENDED.’

          ‘Heh heh, the media had the same news when I was gone. Nothing really special about this.’ said Red in a calm tone.

          With the training beginning, Ash had really tasted his father’s strength. Even if he used 6 pidgeys, they were all in the maximum in everything. They had no weaknesses, and his father’s each move was considered carefully, sometimes thinking over a minute, but delivering a colossal ton of damage to the opposing pokémon, often resulting in a One-Hit-KO.

          Having this in mind, Ash wanted his father to teach him more about these OHKO combos. However, his father refused. He told his son that he would have to make combos himself, rather then just using combos made by him. Red, being very smart, had a opposing defensive combo if anyone were to use the same combo on his pokémon.

          At the same meantime, Suicune came out of its pokéball and started licking the ice. Maybe it tasted good for him, because when he licked the ice, a feeling of satisfaction rushed onto his face.

          Suicune’s IQ was very high. He had almost 230 IQ, and his level was the same with Red. He started thinking of combos that he could use, after hearing Red’s speech delivered to Ash.

          Today, Ash was kind of bored, so he went out of the cave to look at the clouds beneath. They were looking like cotton candy, one by one, with some looking like a rabbit, and some looking pretty weird.

          _One month later._

          Today was a day known as a total solar eclipse. The sun was covered by the moon, which shadow fell onto Mt. Silver. It was normal for Cynthia and N, but a strange energy was waiting to unleash itself inside Ash.

_Lumiose City, Pokémon Professor Meeting_

‘There has been this new energy, which makes people with strong aura’s aura become stronger, and their pokémon will become more powerful due to an effect called aura-bonding. Aura bonding affects and not only does not have any side effects, it raises the IQ of the aura bonders, and let them think of pokémon battle combos more easily.

          Also, this bond has another effect, it can be used to discover a new type of Mega Evolution – Mega-MEGA Evolution, also known as MMEvo. MMEvo makes the pokémon’s stats total go over 800, and for some legendaries 1000+.

          Another effect of Aura bonding is that it reveals Dialga and Palkia’s true forms. The true forms of the two can easily be compared to some legendary pokémon’s MMEvo. The true form of Dialga and Palkia are known as Adamant Dialga and Lustrous Palkia, name over the orbs they left behind.’ Professor Oak announced his new discovery to the world. Everyone in the meeting room made a loud applause, for finding something so precious and informative for pokémon battles.

_Two months since the disappearance of Ash and co_

_Pokémon League Meeting, Legend Stadium, Indigo Plateau._

‘Since Cynthia and Red have not been able to attend the meeting today, we will send a letter to them on Mt. Silver. Today, we will be talking about should we allow Mega-Mega Evolution and the Original Forms of Dialga and Palkia in the new League rules.’ said Mr. Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokémon League Committee.

          Red had built a mail system to transport mail up to him, so he could know anything important from a Champion meeting. It also served as his only means of communication to the outside world, as he does not speak while facing trainers coming to challenge him.

          ‘I think both should be approved. Mega-Mega Evolution will be a new challenge for trainers to overcome, and almost no one has Dialga and Palkia, so the Original Forms should be okay too.’ said Lance, the Champion of Johto.

          ‘Both shall be accepted, they both show off a pokémon’s true potential and can make the fights more exciting, since the mastery needed to master Aura Bonding is very hard.’ said Steven, the Champion of Hoenn.

          ‘I have the total same opinion with Steven, showing off a pokémon’s full potential allow trainers to have a reflection of themselves training their pokémon and allow a challenge to be done.’ Alder replied in agreement, he was the Unova Champion after all.

          ‘I have the same opinion. This is a challenge for all trainers to overcome, it will defiantly attract more people to see a match if the trainer has one Mega-Mega Evolved pokémon.’ Diantha, the Champion of Kalos, agreed.

          A week later, Red and Cynthia had the same opinions as well, mailed by post to the meeting.

          Mr Goodshow then went out to see the press. He spoke out loudly,

          ‘The Pokémon League Rules of every region will be updated, by a Champion meeting. We are now approving the new rules

Mega-Mega Evolution, the new Mega Evolution will and has been accepted into the League!

Dialga and Palkia’s true Forms have been accepted into the Pokémon League too!

The new cooldown time for another conference to start has been reduced from four years to two!

          These are the new rules of the Pokémon League, and wish you all good luck on the leagues.’

          Instantly, a applause cheering for the new rules became louder, and people were shouting, ‘WOOOH!’

_Mount Silver – Summit_

          Ash wasn’t told by Red that his training never started until now. Red was ready to gear up Ash for the year after next year’s Legend Tournament, 2v2 Duo Battle with Cynthia. Red himself, after disappearing for 18 years straight would make an entrance into the Legend 1v1 Full Battle Tournament.

          The Legend Tournament was a tournament that trainers over the year of 18 and had 7 years of experience training pokémon could enter. The tournament had to offer the most exciting battles over the Leagues, and the trainers were all worthy.

          Ash, and Cynthia just hanged out on Mt. Silver and started to love each other even more, battling in passion of the other, making both happy that they were able to participate in the Legend Tournament.

          However, the training has yet to begin, with Red, pokémon master teaching them tips and tricks, learning closely on how to beat and retaliate pokémon even if they have one pokémon left.

          Learning new combos, learning new battle techniques and doing hard work was always the way of Red. By rigorous training for 18 years, he would beat all the opponents easily, without using one single legendary.

          Red had been thinking that he should use an All-Star 6 Legendary Pokémon Squad in the Finals, and to him the matter was that if he could go to the finals.

          Ash and Cynthia were starting to know each other more by each passing day, and they started developing powers that let them communicate without speaking.

          Red had expected no less, but he knew the real training with the young couple had yet to begin.

**_CHAPTER END_ **

**_NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:_ ** **The trio had made it up Mt. Silver, but the training ahead will be the hardest they have ever encountered.**


	4. Start the Training (and the Tournament)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Ash trains and fights in the tournament.

_Mt. Silver, Johto_

          It had been four months since the trio had went up Mt. Silver to train with Pokémon Master Red, and Red had announced that today was the day he will train the three of them.

          But first, he wanted a battle with the three, to see that if their bonds with their pokémon was strong. At first, no one wanted to challenge Red, so Red chose N for the first.

          ‘Reshiram! Go show Red your full power!’ Red responded with something N had never seen before. ‘Kyurem, fuse with Zekrom into Black Kyurem, and let’s beat Reshiram to ashes!’

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a perfect night. The sky was filled with aurora borealis, and Red knew it was the perfect time to experiment with a new item that he got from breaking and deactivating a lab of Team Plasma in Unova._

_It was labelled with the name “DNA Splicers”. Carelessly, he had left Kyurem and Zekrom playing with it, and something which was not expected happened._

_A bright light shone through Red’s room. When the light faded, the only thing Red was seeing was a fusion of Kyurem and Zekrom, having more power, and had the two pokémon combined._

_FLASHBACK END_

          As Reshiram and Black Kyurem fought against each other, N was pretty scared that Red would use his full power and injure Reshiram badly. He also remembered that the DNA Splicers were the creation of Coloress and his father.

          Suddenly, Kyurem charged up a Freeze Shock and was ready to destroy Reshiram. Reshiram tried to dodge it, but Kyurem under years of training with Red, was able to control the attack and make it follow Reshiram, dealing a huge amount of damage, making Reshiram pant heavily.

          Behind the battlefield, Ash’s Suicune forced Kyogre to teach him how to use Origin Pulse, and due to the fact Suicune’s real age was a whopping 27000 years old, he was able to learn signature moves of other pokémon.

          There was also another reason he could do this: his aura was ten thousand times stronger than a normal pokémon. That means his abilities were enhanced, and his power had been equalled to a normal pokémon using 50,000 years to train.

          Anyways, Darkrai told Suicune how to use Dark Void to troll Ash, because when Darkrai was jerking around, being naughty, he just inserted CENSORED content into the trainer’s minds.

          Back to the battle, Reshiram had already be beaten by Kyurem. Suicune came and just made Reshiram back to full health, but due to logic, Reshiram could not fight again in this battle.

          N sent out his next pokémon, a Shaymin, which had befriended him because she knew that N was caring for pokémon. N had a lot of trust in Shaymin.

          Red sent in a Suicune, because he wanted to show N that type is not the only matter to win, which will defiantly make N be more powerful. Then Red told his Suicune to use _Water Pledge_.

          N didn’t go easy on Red’s 2 on 2 battle. He told Shaymin to use Seed Flare, but Red had expected this so he told Suicune using his mind connect with Suicune, ‘Suicune, just dodge it with your speed. Go to Shaymin’s back and punish it.’

          Suicune nodded in response. Shaymin was amazed by Suicune’s speed and was more surprised when she got hit in the back by a powerful Water Pledge. Then, Shaymin fainted because of the attack.

          ‘What? Just one attack! It was also with a type disadvantage!’ shouted N. He did not expect this to happen so fast.

          Meanwhile, Suicune was sniffing Ash’s butt with his snout because it was really satisfying to sniff his master’s butt. When Ash found out about this, Suicune pretended nothing had happened by running 100m back of Ash.

          Red knew Cynthia’s strength. He did not need to battle her. _‘hmm, fighting my son, this will be a challenge. Let’s just train the young couple.’_

_Meanwhile…_

          Palkia and Dialga were sitting at the edge of Mt. Silver’s peak. They were both bored and wanted something – the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. They needed those orbs anyways, because the orbs gave them a 20% boost in power.

          So, Dialga and Palkia decided that they should go to Galactic HQ and shred that useless HQ to pieces, they were immune to the Red Chains, because Arceus had been angry at Cyrus so he enhanced Dialga and Palkia’s power to resist any human control.

_Galactic HQ, Sinnoh_

‘LOL, we’ll storm those stupid dumb Team Galactic members who think they are good.’ said Palkia. ‘Yeah! We’ll storm them!’ said Palkia, who was rubbing his hands arrogantly.

          ‘Heh, I will go into my Primal form to mess up those Team Galactic, I have full control of my Primal form now, and the good thing is that I look better.’ said Dialga, who was pretty happy.

          In the Galactic HQ, Cyrus was having a good day until a very big hole was blew up by Dialga, who’s veins were reddish orange, and Palkia, who was in his true form.

          ‘I am here to suck your balls, Cyrus.’ said Primal Adamant Dialga and he went to get a huge vacuum cleaner to suck Cyrus’ balls out. ‘HEY! WHY ARE YOU SUCKING MY BALLS OUT?’ said Cyrus angrily.

          ‘Who told you to torture us, you stupid little b****.’ said Palkia, who was holding the vacuum cleaner. Soon, Cyrus just died, and Dialga and Palkia stole the orbs for themselves.

          They also killed everyone in the HQ, shredding off Team Galactic, and leaving no trace of they ever existed when they got the Griseous Orb and the 18 plates for Arceus and Giratina respectively.

          Then they shredded off the HQ like they were a paper shredder, and everyone was surprised in Veilstone City when they saw Dialga and Palkia shredding the HQ.

          Then, the two holding their treasures, went back to Mt. Silver and continued to train with Red and Ash.

_Mt. Silver_

          Red’s TV suddenly shouted out loud, Red always turned on his TV, and attracted Suicune as he always watched TV from the windows of some weird people’s house.

          _‘BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! THE GALACTIC HQ IN VEILSTONE CITY, SINNOH HAS BEEN SHREDDED BY DIALGA AND PALKIA! ALL OF THE TEAM GALACTIC MEMBERS HAVE BEEN KILLED, INCLUDING CYRUS. CYRUS ALSO HAS A VACUUM CLEANER ON THE PLACE, WHICH MEANT DIALGA OR PALKIA SUCKED HIS BALLS AND KILLED OFF EVERY TEAM GALACTIC MEMBER! NEXT ON BREAKING NEWS: A NEW CHALLENGER ATTACKS THE JOHTO LEAGUE!!!!’_

‘Oooh, a new trainer attacking the Johto League huh? Here we go again with those Elite Four and Lance, Champion of good old Johto,’ Suicune and Red spoke at the same time.

          The TV was NOT going to stop with the breaking news. _‘THE NEW CHALLENGER HAS BROKE THROUGH THE SILVER CONFERENCE AND HAS DUNKED OFF THE JOHTO ELITE FOUR! THE BATTLE VERSUS THE CHAMPION WILL BE LIVE TONIGHT! THE CHALLENGER’S NAME IS GOLD, WHICH HAS LEGENDARY POKÉMON! MAYBE HE WILL BE ABLE TO PENTRATE THE KANTO LEAGUE AFTER HE REKTS LANCE!’_

‘OK, we’ll watch that tonight. Champion fights make you learn a lot, you know?’ said Red who had watched a lot of champion battles. ‘I will go down and make you guys have a live view of this, if you want,’ said Giovanni, which became Red’s servant for training.

          ‘GIOVANNI! What are you doing here?! Aren’t you the leader of Team Rocket?’ ‘Team Rocket has been disbanded. F*** those people who refuse to follow orders.’

          Ash fought Cynthia on a full scale 6v6 Full Battle, and result was Ash winning just barely using a Mega-Mega Latios, establishing the link of an Aura Bond.

          And that reminded Ash of what happened when he Mega-Mega Evolved Latios, fainted Cynthia’s Mega Garchomp was not really that hard, due to Latios’ insane power.

_FLASHBACK_

          _Just when Latios was getting hit by a Draco Meteor by Mega Garchomp, he knew it wasn’t the time to give up. Establishing a bond with Ash and the energy of nature, Ash was overwhelmed by the energy of nature itself._

_First, four beams shot out of Latios, and he briefly maintained the form of Mega Latios, then four more beams shot out of the Eon Pokémon, and then…_

_‘KWHANG!’ A loud sound was heard from the evolution, releasing a huge shockwave that caused Red to look at what had happened._

_Latios looked almost like Mega Latios, except his body became dark blue, and the white parts became a very light grey, making him look pretty stylish and cool._

_Also, another point that changed for Latios’ moves were that they had ‘Primal’ in front of them. Primal Luster Purge was very powerful, Ash told Latios to use it once, but the power was so overwhelming that made Garchomp faint instantly._

_Latios shot out eight beams and two Mega Evolution symbols one on the right side and the other reversed. Latios became normal again._

_‘WOOOOH! MEGA-MEGA EVOLUTION!’ shouted Red._

_FLASHBACK END_

          Ash was still thinking about the crazy energy Latios had made when he MMEvolved. Cynthia, too was thinking about the same thing but until something happened to the both of them.

          Suicune peed on Cynthia’s black dress and this made Cynthia really embarrassed. Due to the fact Ash cannot whip Suicune with a whip, Ash just slapped Suicune because that was a bad action and kind of ruined Suicune’s name.

          After that, Ash made Suicune watch the battle of Gold and Lance. At 8pm, Red’s TV turned on and started to broadcast the battle within the cave.

          A Pokémon League logo showed up, and the title read **JOHTO LEAGUE: CHAMPION LEAGUE, CHALLENGER: GOLD, TITLE DEFENDER/CHAMPION: LANCE**

          The commentary started to broadcast the battle across the stadium.

          ‘Welcome, to the Champion League of Johto! Our challenger is Gold from Twinleaf Town. He slashed through the Elite Four, and maybe Lance will be at the mercy of Gold!’

          The crowd cheered for Gold and Lance respectively, they liked the both and wanted them to win against the other.

          ‘This will be a FULL BATTLE, 6 on 6. You are ALLOWED to use legendary pokémon, and I wish you good luck.’ Said the MC.

          Red, having known Gold for so long, knew Gold would use a team full of legendaries. He expected no less for the Johto legendaries and maybe the Kanto birds.

          The commentary was actually Alder, Unova Champion. ‘Now, Gold has chosen to use… HO-OH!’ The crowd went crazy at this. Alder continued, ‘and Lance on the green side has chosen to use DRAGONITE!’

          Red always knew Lance loved Dragon types. He had expected Gold to have some tricks up his sleeve, so he was pretty sure Lance would lose.

          Ho-Oh was Gold’s best pokémon. He was ready to sweep Lance’s pokémon once and for all, becoming Champion himself. His Ho-Oh was ready to sweep off Lance’s dragons, having ice-type moves.

          ‘And Ho-Oh uses Ice beam! This will deal a huge damage to Dragonite!’

          Suddenly, Red thought of something that is going to be weird. He knew Gold would do something like this.

**WARNING: THIS IS FAN CONTENT. THERE IS NO SUCH THING IN POKÉMON FRANCHISE.**

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a normal day. Red and Gold were hanging out normally, until they found a weird cave in Mt. Silver. Why don’t we go in and have a look, said Gold._

_Sure, said Red, and the duo went in to look at the cave. There were two stones with the symbol Ω embarked on them. Red and Gold decided to call this the Omega Stone, and Red had found one more for someone else, which he saved for until he had a son._

_The Omega Stone had special effects with pokémon. It transforms Lugia and Ho-Oh into their Omega forms which are their ancient forms._

_FLASHBACK END_

          Not out of Red’s experience, Gold used his bond with Ho-Oh and Ho-Oh started to Omega-Reverse into his Omega form. A large Ω symbol appeared in front of Ho-Oh and encased him in a rock.

          Then, the rock shot out several beams of light, and after a few seconds, revealed a Ho-Oh with a Omega symbol on his neck.

          Ho-Oh became a new phoenix – his wings were on fire like Moltres, and the crown became silverish-gold. Ho-Oh’s body colour turned a little orange then he normally did, and he had a cloud at the back, and it was a little bit purplish. Ho-Oh also had a steel armour covering himself, and the crown was made of steel.

          Ho-Oh roared loudly. Dragonite was scared and he shivered if a cold wind were to blow him. ‘Come on, Dragonite, let’s use Dragon Pulse!

          Omega Ho-Oh’s types had also changed. From Fire-Flying, the types had changed to Steel-Psychic. The Dragon Pulse had little effect due to Ho-Oh being a Steel type now, however Lance had not realized this.

          ‘And now, Ho-Oh has revealed it’s true form. Will Lance’s team be able to withstand such a beast?’ said Alder, who predicted Lance would lose the Title Defence.

          ‘Ho-Oh, use _Scared Ice Cannon!_ ’ Scared Ice Cannon was one of Omega Ho-Oh’s signature moves. Ho-Oh was charging up the attack as soon as he heard the command.

          Dragonite tried to evade the attack, but Scared Ice Cannon cloned itself into 16 same beams with the same damage. Ho-Oh made the beams of ice shoot into Dragonite, and Dragonite cried in pain.

          Then, with a mighty THUD, Dragonite fell to the ground, unable to battle. With swirls on Dragonite’s eyes, the referee decided that Dragonite was unable to battle.

          Lance knew he couldn’t stand more hits, because he was a dragon type expert. Lance didn’t want more of his pokémon to get hurt so he concluded the battle by forfeiting.

          ‘I forfeit. I do not want any more of my pokémon to get hurt.’ said Lance. Forfeiting was a hard action to do. You had to give up your hopes to win a battle.

          ‘AND GOLD FROM TWINLEAF TOWN IS NOW THE CHAMPION OF…… JOHTO!!!!!’ The crowd roared with applause and cheers.

          ‘Congratulations, Gold. You have proven your strength worthy to become the Champion of Johto.’ said Lance to Gold. Gold responded with a simple Thanks.

          ‘And that, our fellow viewers, is the end of today’s battle. Congratulations for Gold who has beaten the Silver Conference and the Champion’s League in Johto. We will see you tomorrow, at Suicune TV’s news report.’

          Suicune TV was one of the most popular TV channels ever in existence. The channel had game shows, pokémon fact shows and even special interview with strong trainers all over the globe. It acted as a TV for people all across the Pokémon World.

          Red knew that he was going to the Legend Tournament since it was an FFA (Free-For-All) type, anyone could take part in. The challengers were sorted through harsh qualifying rounds for Top 64, sorting over 1000 trainers into just 64 trainers. So, every trainer had to be the elite of their family or region.

          Ash, while training thought of a rival he had before – Tobias. He had swept through Ash’s team using a Latios and Darkrai. However, Ash was ready for his revenge at the Legend Tournament. However, Ash had another thought in mind…

          Which was, if Tobias needed a partner, who would it be? Ash began to scramble his thoughts. Suddenly, a trainer from Sinnoh, and his rival caught his attention.

          Paul. If Tobias and Paul participated in the Legend Tournament, who could beat them? Maybe people with two full legendary teams could have a chance beating that insane Tobias.

          With that in mind, Ash continued his training until it was the Q&A day with Red, so he could ask Red the questions about Tobias. Most importantly, how should he beat him.

_The Q &A Day_

          Everyone gathered around Red’s round table. They all started asking questions, such as ‘Red, are there any combos you would recommend to me?’ ‘Red, can you teach me how to improve my aura bond with my pokémon?’’

          However, Ash’s question was the most normal ‘Red, I have this former sort of rival I faced at the Lily of the Valley Conference. Could you please recommend some tips for me? I know he has a Darkrai and a Latios.’

          Cynthia, who wanted to extend Ash’s question, helped Ash-she knew what Tobias’ every legendary pokémon was. ‘Tobias has a Darkrai, a Cresselia, a Latios and a Shaymin. That is every legendary pokémon he has, according to the league.’

          ‘Got it,’ said Red. He started thinking a new strategy to fight out this weird ‘Tobias’ guy who defeated his son.

          First, he had to think of a way to not being affected by Darkrai. Synchronize, a pokémon ability that made the pokémon that had the ability cast if they were effected by special ‘effects’. These pokémon reflected the effect back onto the caster.

          The Legend Tournament allowed the use of potions, so it would be fine as Tobias would not even think that he would be set back by such a effect, heheh.

          Red’s training was rigorous-he spent 16 hours a day training his pokémon, only 8 hours of sleep every day. His pokémon were the same with him, having the same hours with Red and training rigorously.

          Of course, Ash and co were forced to live this lifestyle or they would have no chance to win the Legend Tournament. Again, the Legend Tournament only has the elite in it, they had to train insanely.

Ash and Cynthia trained rigorously with Red, they were desperate to win the Legend Tournament. Without training, they would probably lose easily.

As time passes, Ash's pokémon trained more, and they had learned some new moves and some(Ho-Oh and Lugia, to specify) had new forms.

Because of almost everyone knew that Ho-Oh and Lucia respectively had their Omega forms, everyone was willing to see them in the Legend Tournament.

Red and the trio, as I said before trained rigorously and they had a strict timetable that went like this:

Waking up at 5am, they four started training immediately after eating breakfast. They trained in the harsh environments of Mt. Silver, which increased their pokemon's power by 10%. At noon, they ate lunch in 15 minutes and after that, they continued to train until 9pm, when they ate dinner and just trained until 11pm where they slept and continued training the next day.

With this grinding, the pokémon just became stronger and stronger every day, and they were stronger than when they had first come up Mt. Silver by a massive 150%, which meant they had almost doubled their power.

The trio were pretty happy about this, their pokémon were now stronger than ever. Red, having noticed that the Legend Tournament was starting in next month, invited the group to go down the mountain with him in his private lift he had constructed when he had first come up the mountain.

Red's private lift was like other lifts, except it was hidden in a secret location and required eyeball recognition. The group of four headed to the lift and took it down to the bottom of the mountain.

The lift whirred down the huge pit Red had made when he first came up Mt. Silver-he had predicted that he would have a day to come back down.

‘So Red, are you going to come back up again?’ asked Ash. He wanted to know if his father was going to go back that hilarious and weird mountain that he had weird stuff going on it.

‘No, I would prefer to stay on the ground. No hiking to that goddamn mountain again.’ said Red, who, surprisingly, didn’t really like Mt. Silver.

The lift continued whirring down. It would take 10 minutes for the lift to fully descend due to the height of Mt. Silver. Red didn’t mind at all, he was pretty impressed his lift was so fast.

Finally, the lift was on the ground and the group walked out of a secret entrance Red had built. With that, they headed to the Legend Tournament’s battlefield.

Surprisingly, the battlefield was actually New Island. ‘WHATTTTT?!’ shouted Ash. He didn’t expect something like this to happen since Mewtwo had gave Ash his memory back.

When Ash looked up on the official Legend Tournament website, the same location was mentioned as battlefield as well. However, the picture shown had a huge battlefield and three more on the side, just like the Lily of the Valley island.

There were also Trainer’s apartments, a port, and a fully auto Pokémon Centre there. ‘WHO BUILT AND FOUND THIS ISLAND?!’ said Ash. Who would even know where New Island was?

          So, the creator of this weird thing spoke up. ‘I did, Ash,’ said Mewtwo. He had decided to turn this island into a giant battleground because he was pretty much playing Pokémon: Sinnoh Conference Simulator and he got inspired to build a battlefield like the Lily of the Valley island.

_FLASHBACK_

_‘THIS GAME IS SOO FUN!’ shouted Mew and Mewtwo together. Who would have thought that battling without really hurting yourself be that fun?_

_Maybe trainers all over the globe trained their pokémon because of this. But Mewtwo had another idea._

_‘WHY NOT MAKE THIS IN REALITY? WON’T THAT BE FUNNN?’ he said to Mew. Mew agreed, and they went to New Island to turn it into a huge battlefield._

_And the TV boomed the same breaking news that they had found a huge battlefield on New Island which was supposed to be a Pokémon preserve for later uses._

_FLASHBACK END_

          ‘And that is what happened.’ said Mewtwo, with Mew nodding with respect due to it was a monument for their lives. Who thought pokémon had that much power?           ‘For the sub-battlefields (Sub-Battlegrounds 1, 2 and 3), they have auto-repair systems and psychic protection system to prevent any falling down accidents or suicide attempts. Also, the damage caused to the battlefield level will be repaired instantly by psychic devices we have installed underground.

          And for the main battlefield, we have more. The large lights powered using a Raikou we had lent its power from, it now runs without anything due to the Raikou making too many electricity. The same features mentioned above have been also installed into the main battlefield. The most significant thing is, there are different arenas and will switch when a match begins or a trainer’s 3 pokémon have fainted.

          For some reason the battlefield got noticed and those Pokémon League freaks saw the sign _‘MADE BY MEWTWO AND MEW’_ so they included only us in their “Special Acknowledgements.” That’s all we know, and we have a secret battlefield on B3/F if you would want to train.’ said Mewtwo, who was the main builder of the island, so he knew everything about it.

          ‘Hey Mewtwo, is the lab still accessible?’ asked Ash. ‘No, I hated my memories there, it brought sorrow and sadness so me and Mew decided to blow it up into a million pieces.’ replied Mewtwo whose face turned into quite sad.

          So, the four headed to New Island with Latios, Latias and Rayquaza for a speedy ride to New Island.

          New Island was just as what Mewtwo had said. A sign on the front read “This island, with the battlefields were built by Mewtwo and Mew, thank you for letting us host our biggest tournament yet here.”

          ‘Aww, that’s nice for the League,’ said Mewtwo, who was pretty happy that the Pokémon League had stated the island and the facilities were built by him and Mew.

          Suicune hopped over from the water, he was pretty neat anyways and started to have a chat with Mewtwo and Mew. After a few minutes of talking, they went down and started building another thing.

          The group headed down to the lift, and Mewtwo scanned his ‘hand’ onto the lift, and secret options were revealed. Mewtwo pressed B3/F, Luxury Suite and the lift went down with a bang as the lift doors closed.

          On B3/F, it was really luxury. There were chandeliers all across the huge lobby and everyone gasped with their mouths open because of the super-high ceilings.

          ‘What? Can’t pokémon make something like this?’ said Mewtwo as he didn’t understand what the group was gasping at. ‘Anyways, there is only one room on this entire floor. It’s ours.’

          With that the group headed to the giant room with a giant window with sea view of the Orange Islands. The beds were huge and there was everything the group needed, including a mini pokémon centre and a pokémart.

          After looking at their president-class room, the four moved on to register for the Legend Tournament. Mewtwo dressed as a human, only with a cloak to cover his body. He wanted to get closer to humans without being found out.

          On the surface, Ash led everyone to a building with the letters ‘REGISTRATION FOR LEGEND TOURNAMENT’ on it. The group went in to register.

          A man was standing inside and there were a lot of trainers who tried to get themselves registered into to tournament. Some champions were there, including Steven and Gold.

          ‘Hey Gold, long time no see. Great battle in the Champion fight,’ said Red who saw Gold and was pretty happy. ‘Thanks, it was pretty easy facing Lance with my Ho-Oh, ha,’ replied Gold who was happy for Red’s congratulations. Red didn’t congratulate people every day.

          ‘Well, I will just go training when this is done, good luck winning that Triple Competition with Diantha and Steven the Stone,’ said Red, who really wanted Gold to win.

          On the day where the tournament’s opening ceremony had been started, the MC told everyone participating the rules of the tournament.

          ‘THE PRELIMILARY ROUNDS WILL START SOON. PLEASE PREPARE YOUR POKÉMON FOR ONE OF THE MOST INTENSE FIGHTING EVER! THE PREMILARY ROUNDS WILL BE 1 ON 1 BATTLES TO SIGNIFY THAT YOU MUST CHOOSE THE RIGHT POKÉMON. IF YOU LOSE, YOU ARE OUT OF THE CONTEST! YOU MAY DO RESEARCH ON YOUR OPPONENT, AND THE MASSIVE DRAWING WILL BEGIN NOW FOR THE SINGLE, DUOS AND TRIPLE BATTLES!’

          A loud applause was heard all over the stadium while all the contestants went down to see who they were matching. The system was fully randomized, anyone could go on anyone.

          Surprisingly, Ash’s competitor was actually a Gym Leader from Unova, to specify, Clair. An expert in Dragon type pokémon, Ash knew exactly who he had to use against Clair.

          Which was Noivern. Ash wanted to save Dialga for future uses, since he did not want to use legendary pokémon so early in the tournament.

          The next day was Ash’s battle against Clair. He had predicted that Clair would use his Dragonair due to his experiences. And, he was 100% correct about that prediction.

          On the other hand, Clair did not know what Ash was going to use and he was surprised when Ash used a Noivern, which he had never seen before.

          The MC boomed, ‘AND THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN THE BLACKTHORN GYM LEADER CLAIR AND ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN! CLAIR HAS DECIDED TO SEND IN HIS DRAGONAIR, AND ASH HAS DECIDED TO SEND IN NOIVERN!!’ The crowd cheered loudly.

          Ash decided to take his move first. ‘Noivern, use _Dragon Pulse_ to hit it!’ Noivern used Dragon Pulse to hit Dragonair. Clair responded by telling Dragonair, ‘Dodge it and Dragon Rush!’

          Noivern spat an orange-purplish beam from its mouth and Dragonair dodged. Dragonair then proceeded to cover itself in a blue energy from head to tail and charged at Noivern.

          Noivern, getting hit by the attack immediately countered with _Hurricane_ to trap Dragonair. Then, Noivern used a Dragon Claw to damage, and that dealt huge damage.

          However, both trainers wanted to finish the battle ASAP, so they shouted at the same time, ‘Noivern/Dragonair! Use _Draco Meteor_!’

          A small orb was shot by both dragons into the sky, and the both stood there due to the attack was being executed. A huge fog rose after all the meteors had hit, and both trainer’s heartbeat accelerated to insanely fast.

**Author's Note:**

> So... as I mentioned before this is a re-upload from Fanfiction.Net. If you wonder if there is a sequel to this story or not, I can assure you that the sequel is being written now. Do not tell me that I copied the work of FFN user 'GuardMewtwo'. I am him.  
> Also, thanks for your time for reading my story! New chapter comes out (since I'm just copy-pasting my old story) extremely fast.


End file.
